Scaffolding systems are widely known for use as modular support structures commonly used for access or support to elevated locations such as during construction or maintenance of structures such as buildings, bridges, walls, and monuments for example. Many scaffolding systems and components are typically designed and configured for structural support from a fixed surface below the scaffolding installation, such as the ground, or a platform of a building, for example. However, in circumstances requiring access to underlying or overhanging elevated surfaces of structures such as for the construction or maintenance of the underside of bridge decks, overhanging walls, or other overhead structures, supporting a scaffolding structure from a fixed surface below may be difficult or complicated, particularly if the overhead structure is at significant height, or extends over air or water, as in the case of bridges, overpasses or other common overhead structures, for example.
Customized movable truss systems have been developed for suspension from overhead suspension points allowing access to overhead structures, however such customized systems have typically required many single-purpose custom components which can be used only with matching components from the same custom supplier. Also, such customized suspendable systems have typically been expensive to purchase and use as they require purchase of many compatible customized components from a small number of specialized suppliers. Accordingly, there has been a desire for improved suspended scaffolding structures and systems to address some of the limitations of the scaffolding systems known in the art.